


Falling apart

by WrittenTruth



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Blaine, Dry Humping, Light BDSM, M/M, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Top Blaine, Top Blaine Anderson, Whatever you call humping a hand?, but just a little bit, mostly humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenTruth/pseuds/WrittenTruth
Summary: Sitting next to each other on Blaine’s couch, watching the 1997 version of Cinderella with Whitney Houston and Brandy. It was Blaine’s favorite rendition of Cinderealla after all. Typically, they could make it through the entire movie without getting distracted, but somewhere along the way Kurt decided he wanted to snuggle, so he wiggled his way into Blaine’s arms. Just being near Blaine sometimes was enough to get Kurt hard, of course this came to Blaine’s attention quickly.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written out of pure boredom, also this is not beta read. I wanted to play with the idea of Dominant Blaine, so this was very new for me to write.

Blaine was Kurt’s first everything, first kiss, first love, first boyfriend. Sometimes Kurt wonders about Blaine’s relationships before Kurt, he knows about Blaine’s exes, but he doesn’t know much more than that. Kurt was a baby gay when they met and didn’t know much about sex. Of course, Kurt was educated, and the boys were very much so sexually active at this point in their relationships, but sometimes, Blaine let this other side of himself slip and Kurt could see this darkness that he didn’t recognize when they made love. It wasn’t anything major, but sometimes Blaine would fuck him like he was using Kurt for his own personal pleasure, like he was an object. This never lasted long of course, Blaine always snapped out of it and went back to his gentle way of doing things. Kurt wouldn’t ever admit it out loud, but he loved those short moments. More times then not he pretended he didn’t notice them, but he thrived on them.

Both young men sat next to each other on Blaine’s couch, watching the 1997 version of Cinderella with Whitney Houston and Brandy. It was Blaine’s favorite rendition of Cinderealla after all. Typically, they could make it through the entire movie without getting distracted, but somewhere along the way Kurt decided he wanted to snuggle, so he wiggled his way into Blaine’s arms. Just being near Blaine sometimes was enough to get Kurt hard, of course this came to Blaine’s attention quickly.

“Oh, is this for me?” Blaine asks in Kurt’s ear just above a whisper, gently stroking the bulge in Kurt’s jeans. This caused Kurt to let out a soft moan as his hips would thrust into the touch.

“Yes Daddy” Kurt moaned out nearly forgetting himself, once it dawned on him what left his mouth, he sat up quickly his cheeks a lovely shade of pink. Glancing over at Blaine quickly going on to say, “oh my god, I am so sorry.”

Blaine just sat quietly for a few moments with a somewhat amused expression on his face. Pulling Kurt back into his arms gently stroking his hair until he felt Kurt had calmed down.

“You don’t need to apologize, but it would be nice if you told me exactly where that came from” Blaine said in an even tone, his hands still gently going through Kurt’s hair.

“Well-umm-you see” Kurt tried to say but Kurt was just tripping over his own words at this point.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay take your time” Blaine said tightening his grip just a bit on Kurt, this calmed Kurt down enough to form actuals sentences.

“Remember when we went on that group trip after we graduated from McCkinley?” Kurt asked, he of course didn’t wait for an answer he just kept talking. “When you fucked me, it was like you were using me for your own pleasure like, I was their just to get you off” Kurt said this and Blaine’s hand left Kurt’s hair and slowly began to unbutton the first few buttons of Kurt’s shirt, and Kurt just continued to speak. “It woke something up in me, but Blaine I was pretty sure you were sent from heaven just to fuck me into the mattress. I remember you said, ‘Daddy won’t let you cum if you don’t shut the fuck up’. I don’t even think you realized you said it, things went back to normal, but I still get off to that memory Blaine.” Kurt could hear Blaine let out a groan as Kurt told the story of that glorious camping trip.

“I am torn between apologizing and being turned on. I am sorry about it, saying stuff like that was so natural for me before we got together, I was still working on transitioning into what I thought you needed me to be.” Blaine said, letting his hands wonder around inside his shirt until he found one of Kurt’s nipples. He let his hand brush over each of them, this earned him a beautiful noise from Kurt.

“What kind of relationships did you have, before me?” Kurt asks quietly.

“Well it’s hard to explain, but basically it fell under the BDSM umbrella” Blaine said, his arm now rested inside Kurt’s shirt.

“I’ve been reading these books” Kurt started to say.

“Oh?” Blaine said curiously.

“I started reading all of these kink books after that, well at first it was trashy romance novels. After a while it wasn’t enough, and I started doing online research.” Kurt said his voice uneven; he was not prepared for this conversation. He honestly never planned on telling Blaine any of this.

“Do you want Daddy to take care of this now baby?” Blaine asks retrieving his hand from Kurt’s shirt and instead placing it over Kurt’s growing bulge in his jeans. Blaine continued while gently kneading the bulge “I mean just look at you, we can’t even watch a movie without you getting hard from just sitting next to Daddy.”

Kurt was nearly in tears while thrusting his hips into Blaine’s touch, basically humping Blaine’s hand. Blaine let out a chuckle readjusting Kurt to where he was in between Blaine’s legs, they now laid across the couch and Kurt could feel Blaine’s bulge against his ass, he would not last long.

“I wont last long, please Blaine” Kurt begged as he continued to hump Blaine’s hand.

“What did you call me baby?” Blaine sounded so amused when he asked this.

“Daddy, I’m so close please” Kurt continued to beg, as his hips thrashed around chasing friction.

Blaine would sigh, saying “well you did ask, I guess you can cum.”

Kurt then came apart in Blaine’s arms, he hadn’t cum that hard in a long time, he also hadn’t cum in his jeans probably since they were teenagers. Blaine just sat holding Kurt for a few moments, letting Kurt come down from his high. Once reality hit them both Blaine ran Kurt a bath and ordered a pizza. He let Kurt enjoy his bath alone, which offered them both time to think about how they had just opened this taboo box within their own relationship that could not be undone.


End file.
